Moulin Ryoko
by Lil Ryoko
Summary: Well here it is! The long awaited Tenchi Muyo! story based on the movie Moulin Rouge. Please R&R!^^
1. The Creatures of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! I don't own Moulin Rouge. I just like to write about the two of them. Oh yeah! Sorry about the whole Paris deal... I couldn't figure out how to fit this story into Japan. *scratches head* And italics in quotation marks = singing. K? 

So now that's out of the way...Grab some popcorn, sit back and relax as the Tenchi Muyo! Cast presents:

Moulin Ryoko *Giggles.* I love that ^^

"This story is about a love. The woman I loved is ...dead," a young boy with dark hair whispered while typing on a bashed in and rusted typewriter. Slowly he typed across the paper: _The greatest thing you'll ever know is just to love and be loved in return._

He looked out of his window and sighed at the once beautiful city of Paris, France. At one time the city was full of fortune and romance, but now poverty and depression reigned over the people. Across from his rundown apartment stood the once glamorous Moulin Rouge. 

He looked back at his typewriter as a tear rolled down his cheek. The sight of the club made him want to be with her all the more. She was gone. There was nothing he could do now but tell the world about the romance he had shared with her and the Moulin Rouge. Once again he began to type on the old machine. 

******************************************************************************************

When I first came to this city I had my mind set on becoming a member of the Bohemian Revolution. The greatest arts and entertainment movement of all time would come from Paris and I intended on being there for it. When I moved to this apartment I felt inspired to write with my new typewriter about all the elements needed for the revolution. First was Truth. Second, Beauty. Third, Freedom. And finally the one I believed in above all: Love.

I could hear my grandfather's voice echoing in my head, "Always this crazy obsession with love."

I sighed pushing that thought away. But suddenly it hit me. I had one problem. I'd never been in love before. 

But at that very moment my ceiling collapsed bringing along a redheaded man suffering from a condition called narcolepsy. I looked at the unconscious man bewildered as two other men stared down from the hole he left behind.

"Kamidake?" one dressed as a nun yelled throwing my door open, "Kamidake?"

"Is he alright, Nobiyuki?" another with pink hair called down at us.

"Yes, Serrio he's just asleep," Nobiyuki answered sighing, "The problem is we have no one to play the handsome mountain climber."

"Hey you!" Serrio said looking down at me.

"Wha..?" I asked pointing at myself.

"Yes, you," he said rolling his eyes, "What's your name?"

"Um...Masaki Tenchi ," I said confused.

"Tenchi," Nobiyuki asked, "Could you help us out?"

Reluctantly I nodded. The next thing I knew I was being pulled up a ladder through the hole Kamidake left. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Nobiyuki, Serrio, Azaka, and Kamidake's apartment room was full of stage props and a painted backdrop of the Swiss Alps. 

"Um...what is this?" I asked looking around the crowded room.

Serrio smiled proudly, "This, my dear boy, is the center of the Bohemian Revolution." 

"And the origin of the world's greatest musical: 'Spectacular, Spectacular'," Nobiyuki said placing the sleeping Kamidake down on a bed.

"Well, enough chatter," Serrio said clapping his hands together, "Let's get to work!"

"Here," Azaka said handing me a costume, "Put this on then climb up that mountain."

"Sure," I said uneasily.

After I changed into the embarrassing costume I climbed up the "mountains" and waited for Nobiyuki to begin his singing. 

Azaka played his out of tune organ as Nobiyuki screamed out, "_The mountains are ringing with the sounds of instrumental noises..._"

"Wait! Wait!" Serrio yelled stopping the ear splitting noise, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What's wrong?" Azaka asked looking up from his organ.

Serrio's face turned a bright red, "It doesn't sound right!"

"But," Nobiyuki said holding up a music score, "It says right here..."

"I know what it says..."

"Well, how about the countryside is moving to the sounds of a melody..?"

"How about..?" I started, "The hills are..."

"NO!" Kamidake sat up interrupting me, "The valleys are jumping to those melodic sounds!"

Soon the arguing started up again. I knew what to say. I could feel it in my heart. _The hills are alive..._

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" I sang out above them.

The arguing suddenly stopped. 

"The hills are alive..?" Nobiyuki started looking at me.

"...With the sound of music?" Azaka finished smiling.

_"With songs they have sung for a million years," _I sang smiling.

Serrio scratched his head thinking of my words, "Hmm..."

"I love it!" Kamidake yelled out. "The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

He walked over to me and smiled at the rest of the group. "I love to see such talent!" he said placing his hand on the bulge in my pants.

"Um..." I said looking down at him.

Quickly he pulled his hand back, "Um...not that kind of talent."

"Well," Nobiyuki said smiling at me, "Tenchi I think you should help write 'Spectacular, Spectacular' with Serrio."

Unfortunately Serrio didn't feel the same way as Nobiyuki. And with that comment made he stormed out the door leaving me in charge of the production. I finally had my own part to fill in the Bohemian Revolution. 

Nobiyuki smiled, "With Tenchi's talent we can write the best play ever! Now all we have to do is convince the people at the Moulin Rouge to fund it..."

"If you go to Paris you'll end up wasting your life with some girl from the Moulin Rouge," my grandfather's voice rang out in my head.

"Oh no!" I gasped quickly running to the ladder, "I can't do this..! I can't waste my life with a girl from the Moulin Rouge!"

"Wait!" Azaka yelled as I started down the ladder, "Don't you believe in Truth?"

I looked up him questionably, "Why, of course."

"Beauty?" Kamidake asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Freedom?" Nobiyuki pleaded.

"Yes."

"In Love?" they all asked.

Slowly a smile came to my lips, "Of course I do! Love is like oxygen..."

"Ah..." they sighed.

"Love is a many splendid thing... Love lifts us up to where we belong," I paused. "All you need is love!"

"Then you must do this, Tenchi!" Nobiyuki exclaimed, "We will go to the Moulin Rouge tonight and propose our idea to the Sparkling Diamond."

I smiled. This was it. I was going to be a part of the revolution I so wanted to be in. So Nobiyuki dressed me in one of Kamidake's finest suits. We would convince the Sparkling Diamond that I was a wealthy writer from England wanting to bring fame and fortune to her and the Moulin Rouge.

And that evening I would go to the Moulin Rouge and meet with her. The one I was destined to love.

******************************************************************************************

Tenchi looked away from his typewriter and wiped his warm tears off of his face. He knew he had to tell their story. No matter how much it hurt he had to keep at it. He looked over at the red windmill entrance to the nightclub.

*****************************************************************************************

The hour had come and we left for the Moulin Rouge. Slowly I sucked in some air knowing what was coming. The club was one of the most popular in all of France. There the wealthy and powerful came to play with the beautiful creatures of the night. 

Two doormen opened the gates of the night for Nobiyuki's group and me. Inside wild music played as beautiful women danced on stage and with the wealthy men. And in the middle of it all was the nightclub's owner Mr. Clay. Clay smiled as his Diamond Dogs came up behind him dancing the famous can-can.

I was overwhelmed. Speechless. Never had I seen anything so horrible yet so compelling. Everyone was satisfied with the endless flood of lust and money that seemed to draw even to me. I smiled as a young woman with violet hair came by in a can-can skirt. She smiled seductively at me then walked over to an older, wealthier man.

Soon we sat down at a round table in the back of the club. Nobiyuki smiled seeing my reaction at the madness around me, "Well, I think Tenchi is starting to like this place."

I smiled weakly, "Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly the club became dark as pieces of silver confetti fell from above. Softly a voice sang: _"The French are glad to die for love..."_

Slowly a beautiful woman came down from ceiling. Her golden eyes and sequined body suit caught the little light left in the room. Her cyan hair was pulled back under a top hat. I felt my face flush while looked at her slender body and rounded figure.

Nobiyuki grinned at me and whispered, "Her name is Ryoko. She is the Sparkling Diamond." I could barely speak, "S...she's the Sparkling Diamond?" 

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend_." Ryoko sang coming down of her swing. 

"_A kiss might be grand but it don't pay the rental on your humble flat or help you feed your aunt_," she sang seductively running her fingers up and down a man's chest.

"_Men grow cold as girls grow old. And we all lose our charms in the end. So cash in your pension. The rocks don't lose fashion! Diamonds are a girl's best friend_." 

Nobiyuki leaned over and whispered, "I have arranged a special meeting for you and Ryoko after her performance in the elephant room. Alone."

"Whaa?!" I yelled shocked, "Alone?!"

_"Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl," _Ryoko blew a kiss at one of the older bidders.

Little did Nobiyuki know that at that very moment sitting at the table next to us was Lord Kagato. And while we made our own plans to meet with Ryoko, Clay went to work with Kagato.

Clay leaned over to the amazed Kagato and said, "I have arranged a special meeting for you and Ryoko after her performance in the elephant room. Alone."

Kagato smiled evilly at Clay's words, "Good. I hope she's everything you say she is...for your sake Clay."

"Come and get me boys!" Ryoko yelled grabbing the money and diamonds that were waved in front of her. 

"Talk to me Mister Clay! Tell me all about it!" Ryoko screamed as Clay got up on stage.

She walked over to him swaying her hips to the beat of her song, "_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer..."_

_"But diamonds are a girl's best friend," _Clay joined in.

_"There may come a time when a heartfelt employer thinks you're 'awful nice'," _she jumped as Clay grabbed her bottom.

"But get that ice or else no dice," she finished.

And as the Diamonds Dogs began singing Clay whispered, "I have everything worked out for you and Lord Kagato."

"Where is he?" she asked looking around.

Clay looked over in our direction and found Nobiyuki trying to clean off a drink he spilled on Kagato. Nobiyuki was waving his handkerchief like crazy trying to clean him off.

"He's the one Nobiyuki is shaking a handkerchief at," Clay said then turned to look at the audience.

At the moment Ryoko looked over Nobiyuki came to me and pulled my handkerchief out of my jacket. Slowly her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Are you sure?" she asked Clay.

Clay looked back over and found Nobiyuki franticly trying to clean of Kagato. "Yes. Now you need to change."

Soon Kagato became tired of Nobiyuki's help and left to clean himself off. 

As the song continued to play a curtain came up and hid Ryoko and Clay. Inside Ryoko let her hair down and began to change into a different costume.

"So?" she asked, "How should I act? Does he seem to prefer the gentle flower type of girl. Or perhaps the smoldering temptress?"

"I'd say the smoldering temptress," Clay smiled, "Remember if you give him what he wants, he'll give you what you want."

Ryoko smiled, "Then I can finally be a real actress."

Suddenly they popped up revealing Ryoko in a light pink costume and Clay in his boxer shorts.

_"Cause that's when those blouses go back to the spouses!" _Ryoko sang walking in our direction.

"_Diamonds are a girl's best...friend."_

When I looked up from the table I saw her body dancing in front of me. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Like a fallen angel. Her body was so perfectly shaped.

She smiled and said in a sultry tone, "I believe you were expecting me?"

Okay so that's the end of chapter one! How'd you like it? Please Review and let me know. I'd love to hear your comments. ^^

~Lil Ryoko


	2. The Sparkling Diamond

Same old same old here... I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or Moulin Rouge. AND I don't have any money to give out if you sue me, so I suggest that you don't waste your time with trying...

Now on to Chapter Two: The Sparkling Diamond

"I believe you were expecting me?" Ryoko said seductively smiling.

"Y...yes," I stuttered trying to keep my eyes off of her hips.

Ryoko turned around and smiled at the crowd, "Sorry, gentlemen, I'm afraid its lady's choice."

The men all moaned as she turned back to me, "Well? Shall we dance?"

I couldn't say anything. Her beauty silenced whatever I wanted to say. She pouted then turned to audience. Whining softly she tried to cry. 

I could feel Nobiyuki pushing me to answer her, but I couldn't. Suddenly Ryoko began to shake her hips letting out little cries. The crowd cheered as she continued, trying to get an answer out of me.

Finally I spoke up, "Alright."

She turned around and smiled, "Let's dance then."

We walked over to the dance floor as the other guests paired up with the can-can girls. 

Ryoko smiled as we danced around in small circles, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um..." I said hoping I wouldn't step on her feet, "...Poetry."

"Oh I see," she said giggling, "You're _THAT_ kind of man."

I smiled looking at her beautiful face. Her golden eyes shimmered like diamonds when she laughed. Never had I seen such a beautiful woman. 

Suddenly she slid down my pants to the ground. I jumped as she ran her hands down my legs. The warmth of her body sent chills down my spine. And for some odd reason I felt the need to pull her back up. Luckily for me the rest of the men did the same with their partners. I was actually catching onto the dance.

"You learn fast," she smiled, "I can't wait for this evening to begin." 

"Uh..." I started confused.

"Watch out," she said while she and the other dancers kicked all our hats off into the air.

After the dance I walked back over to my table nervously waiting for Ryoko to finish her number. Nobiyuki smiled at me as I sat down. As did Clay thinking I was Kagato. 

_"Diamonds..." _Ryoko sang as her swing pulled her up to the ceiling, _"Are a girl's..."_

Before finishing her song the Sparkling Diamond began to wheeze horribly. I looked up at her as she continually gasped for air. Something was seriously wrong ,no, deadly wrong with the fair angel of the Moulin Rouge. 

And the next thing I knew I saw her fall unconscious down toward the floor. I stood up wanting to save her, but I was stopped as she fell into the arms of one of her friends. Clay worriedly looked down at the two of them then motioned to take her to the back.

As the man carried her behind stage Clay began to clap, "Just like our Ryoko to have such an interesting ending."

As the audience began to clap he smiled and said, "I still see some dancers looking for a partner or two to play with. So come on men! Go get them!"

Soon everyone went back to having a good time, assuming everything was fine. But backstage things weren't fine. Washu Clay tended to her daughter as soon as she was brought back. Ryoko coughed violently into a handkerchief making her mother frown. She had never been that sick before.

Finally Ryoko stopped, "Thank you, Washu."

Washu smiled gently taking back the handkerchief, "Are you feeling alright now, Ryoko?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she smiled, "but I've got to go get ready for my meeting with Lord Kagato. Could you help me?"

Washu nodded, "I'll be there in a few minutes,"

As Ryoko left Washu looked down at the handkerchief and gasped. Where Ryoko coughed were spots of blood. 

******************************************************************************************Tenchi looked down at his hands as he felt a warm tear splash down on them. This was going to be harder for him to write than he thought. The memories were all too much for his shattered soul to handle.

******************************************************************************************

Soon the time had come for me to meet with her in the Elephant Room. When I entered the room I found her in a long red silk dress. She smiled as I stood in the doorway with my jaw dropped.

"Please shut the door," she said walking toward a curtain in the corner of the room, "I need to slip into something more comfortable."

"Um...sure," I said closing the door.

I sat down as I heard changing behind the curtain. I looked around. The room was full of art work from India. And for some reason there was an incredibly large bed. I sighed. All I wanted to do was read my poems, propose our ideas, then leave as fast I could. I jumped as I heard the curtain fly open. I looked in its direction and gasped. Next to it Ryoko stood wearing a black teddy and a see-through robe.

"Now," she said after sitting on the bed, "Would you like to eat something before..."

"No!" I interrupted her, "Um...I mean...I'd just like to get this over with."

"Oh," she said getting up , "If that's what you want then..."

"You might want to stay there," I warned her. She sat down with a confused look on her face. 

"You see...sometimes it gets kinda long and..." I tired to explain.

She smiled seductively , "Oh I see."

I cleared my throat and tried to say, "What...is this...feeling...down inside? It is something...I know...I can't hide..."

I was having such a hard time reciting. I couldn't help myself. All I could think about was how sexy she looked sitting on that bed in those "clothes". The scene was so inviting and my body wanted me to go join her.

She smiled again as I looked over at her and choked, "I'm...s...sorry. I guess I'm just not inspired enough to do this..."

"Oh," Ryoko cooed walking over to me, "Let mommy help."

I jumped as she grabbed the bulge in my pants then whispered into my ear, "Does that inspire you?"

I couldn't answer her. And the next thing I knew I was lying on the bed with her sitting on top of me. She unbuckled me belt and unbuttoned my pants.

Finally I realized what was happening. "What are you doing?" I managed to get out.

She smiled looking under my shorts "Oh, big boy."

Again I asked, "What are you doing?"

She smiled getting ready to push down on me, "I want you to feel the poetry."

I moaned as she finally pressed herself down onto me. Outside the window I thought I could hear Nobiyuki's voice saying, "He's got a huge talent!"

"Please," I said pushing her off of me. I walked away from the bed and zipped my pants back, "I just want to recite my poetry."

She lied down on the floor and smiled, "Go ahead. I'll listen."

Again I cleared my throat, "I may...not have a lot of money..."

Ryoko rolled around on the floor touching herself.

I tried to continue ignoring her actions, "..But if I did..."

"Oh!" she cried out, "Naughty words! Naughty words!"

"I... would build... a great house..." I stopped as she continued to roll around.

"No!" she panted, "Don't stop! Naughty! Naughty!"

I looked out off the balcony trying to gather my thoughts, but all I could think about was her and the way she was acting. 

"Naughty! You're so naughty," she cried touching her chest.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. Suddenly I felt it.

_"My gift is my song!" _I sang out from the balcony making her stop.

I looked over at her and slightly smiled, _"And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song."_

She looked at me questionably as I continued, _"It maybe quite simple but now that its done...I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

She stood up and joined me at the balcony. We looked out as I went on, _" Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well some of these first sentences well they...They got me quite cross, but the sun's been kind..."_

I looked her and smiled, _"Why'd I write this song? Its for people like you who keep it turned on."_

She smiled looking surprised at that line. 

_"So excuse me for forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're gold or they're blue."_ I said looking at her beautiful face, _"Yeah, well the thing is what I really love about you. Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen!"_

Slowly we danced to the silent music I had brought into that room. Ryoko smiled happily as I twirled her around the room.

Again I started singing, _"And you can tell everybody that this is your song! It maybe quite simple but now that it's done..."_

I pulled her closer to me and softly sang, "_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now your in the world."_

I leaned her back and gently brushed a hair off of her face. She placed her hands on my own and gently smiled.

"I can't believe it," she whispered, "I'm in love. I'm in love with a handsome and wealthy lord."

"Lord?" I whispered back.

"Not that the title matters," she leaned toward my lips.

"But, I'm not a lord," I said following her lead, "I'm just a writer."

"Well, then I'm in love with a..." she suddenly screamed, "...writer?!" 

"Yes, I'm a writer," I said confused.

"Don't tell me your one of Nobiyuki's all so talented writers," she said panicking.

I nodded. 

"Oh no!" she yelled, "What about Lord Kagato? You have to leave!"

Quickly she pushed me over to the door explaining how she had to meet with Kagato that evening. She opened the door for me.

"Now go before he gets here," she said then peaked out. Outside were Clay and Kagato. Quickly she slammed it. "He's here!" 

By that time I was panicking, "What should I do?"

"Hide!" she yelled as the door opened. I hide behind her hoping whoever it was couldn't see me. Clay walked over to Ryoko and looked her over, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said nodding, "You can send him in now."

Clay walked back out to the hall. I ran over and hid behind the table where Ryoko had food placed. She smiled watching me. I wondered if what she said was true. I wondered if she was in love with me. The door opened inturupting my thoughts.

Lord Kagato walked in and smiled seeing my Ryoko. He walked over to her and kissed her hand.

He looked up at her and smiled again, "A kiss on the hand maybe quite continental."

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend," Ryoko finished smiling back.

"Well my dear I don't know about you but I am quite hungry," he said walking over to where I was hiding.

"No!" she yelled trying to keep him from seeing me, "Don't you want to see the lovely view from the balcony?"

He smiled then placed his hat down in a chair, "Yes, its very nice. Now I think I'll have a sandwich."

"No!" she yelled again then started dancing, "Oh! I feel like dancing!"

Kagato looked at her like she was insane. He turned back to the table and reached for the bottle of champagne.

"Wait!" Ryoko yelled grabbing his pant legs, "What is this feeling...?"

She looked over at me. I mouthed to her "down inside."

"...Down inside?" she recovered, "It is something I know I can't hide."

Again he looked at her with a questioning look.

"I may not have a lot of money, but if I did I would build a great house where we could live," she said watching me crawl to the door.

"Please, Ryoko, I'm quite hungry..."

Slowly she crept up his legs and began singing, _"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words..."_

She looked past his face to watch me try and open the door, _"...How wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

Those words overcame Kagato making him want her. Making him love her. "How beautiful."

Ryoko smiled, "Its from 'Spectacular, Spectacular'. I never released what those words meant until now." 

As they stood frozen there I opened the door only to find Kagato's bodyguard. Quickly I slammed it shut.

Kagato tried to turn around but Ryoko wasn't going to let him. She fell to the floor and began to sob.

"You...don't play with my emotions, Lord Kagato!" she screamed, "You know every woman lusts over you!"

She looked at him, "How could you?!"

Kagato helped her up, "W...what did I..?"

"I know what you want!" she smiled pulling him onto the bed.

She held him down on top of her with her legs and motioned for me to leave. I stared at him on top of her, jealous. And I was angry that she would do something like that after telling me she loved me. She looked at me confused as I hid again.

"R...Ryoko?" Kagato asked.

"Yes, I want you," she started but pushed off, "but not tonight! I'm not ready to handle such a big task now. We will make love soon."

She walked over to the door and pushed him out into the hall, "I can't wait until then!"

She slammed the door and let a sigh of relief. I came out from behind a couch and also sighed. I was so glad they hadn't made love.

Ryoko walked over to me and frowned, "Now you need to leave. I could have been..."

Suddenly she began to wheeze again and fell into me passing out. I looked down at her shocked. What was wrong with her? I needed to wake her up and get out of there before we both got in trouble.

"Ryoko?" I asked shaking her, "Ryoko?"

I moved her to the bed and leaned over her trying to wake her up by patting her face. Nothing was working. "Ryoko?" I asked again.

Then the door opened.


End file.
